FAQ:Mullins Family
ChocoKat: "The feud sounds like a smaller-scaled modern version of Game of Thrones XD" *Echostar: "This is ridiculously complicated but completely amazing." *Sonofapollo: "The mullins family is like modern family gone wrong" Family Questions 'What's up with Maria?' :Maria had an affair with Andrew Sullivan, Elizabeth's husband. Jake Sullivan is actually her child, not Andrew and Elizabeth's. Alyssa /is/ Andrew and Elizabeth's. Now, Devin know's Maria had the affair, but Scott doesn't. Devin mentioned it to Scott once, but Scott refused to believe it. When she found she was pregnant with Seth, she asked Devin to kill Jake, who was a baby at that time. (Keep in mind this is before Devin was bad. This is actually before he was even an Auror.) Devin said he would, and went to stay with the Sullivan's. While there he spent a lot of time with Alyssa and Jake, but made no attempt to kill them. When he returned to England, he lied to Maria and said he killed the baby. Overtime, Maria found out that Jake was still alive. She became a key component in Devin's downfall. She wanted to make sure that as many people that knew about what happened all were either dead, or isolated. So Devin /really/ doesn't like her. She is a big reason for why Scott and Devin hate each other so much. She kind of deceives Scott sometimes. 'What does Devin want with Scott?' :I would say that Devin wants to kill his brother at this point. But he wants Scott to suffer. If Devin had it his way, he would want Seth to kill Scott. 'What does Devin want with Seth?' :Devin knows that if he can win over Seth's trust, he can get to Scott the most. If Seth betrayed Scott, Scott would be destroyed, which is really what Devin wants. 'How much is Scott telling Seth the truth?' :Devin actually does care about Seth. I wouldn't say he cares for him to the extent that he would die for him, but I would say it's not the normal protagonist/antagonist relationship. Devin does not want whats best for Seth. He wants Seth to be on his side, because he knows it would affect Scott the most. I don't think Devin would ever hurt Seth, but I know he would never do anything for Seth out of the goodness of his heart. In a lot of ways, Devin no longer has a heart. : :Most things that Scott has told Seth is a lie. Scott has told him a couple of true things about Devin and how he became what he is today, but nothing extensive. Most everything else is a lie. The reason Scott is so mean or forward sometimes is that he wants to end conversations before Seth gets to deep in them and starts investigating. He does care about his son, but knows that he wouldn't be able to handle the truth about somethings. 'How much is Devin telling Seth the truth?' :Most of the things that Devin has told Seth is actually true. In a lot of ways, Devin is the victum. The ministry screwed him over, Maria screwed him over, Scott screwed him over... So many things have happened to Devin, that he really doesn't care anymore. He would be okay with dying. He would be okay with killing nearly anyone at this point. In many ways, Devin has no heart anymore. There are a couple of people that he cares about, but not many. 'Who out of the Mullins Family will die eventually?' :Most people in the Mullins family will end up dying. I have a very Game of Thrones look on how the family will end up. I think that in the end, Seth is the main Mullins left, and he is the one that will continue the family. I can guarantee that all of the Mullins II's (Elizabeth, Devin, Scott, and Kitty) will die with maybe the exception of Kitty. Some others will be taken out of the picture as well. 'Who will kill all of these people???' *Scott: Scott will die by Alrick. *Devin: Devin will die by Alrick. *Elizabeth: Elizabeth will die by Maria. *Maria: Maria will either die by Devin or Edward. *Alrick: Alrick will die by Aurors? *Andrew: Probably by Devin? Maybe Alrick? 'Is Kitty at all involved with the feud?' :Kitty is not really very involved. She may be involved more later on due to her being at Hogwarts with Seth. I don't think Kitty is associated with either side. If anyone, she would side with Elizabeth, since that's who takes care of her during summertime. 'Who actually killed George Mullins (Devin,Scott,Elizabeth,Kitty's father)' :Maria! Devin thinks Scott did because he was staying at the house when it happened. George was sick and Scott had gone to take care of him. But Maria had actually slipped poison into George's medicine. She did this because George found out that Jake wasn't Elizabeth's child. He found out that Maria was the mother of Jake. When Scott went to take care of George, he passed. Devin blames Scott because he believes Scott poisoned their father. 'Is anyone else involved with the feud?' :Yes! I have planned for a couple more characters to play major roles in the feud. Elisabeth Green, Seth's cousin originally was helping Seth investigate more about Devin and what happened to him. When GoldenGail3 went inactive, she was presumed to just have moved on. However, if GG ever does come back, Elisabeth will have some major roles to play. Another character is Jenna Nordskov. She is a "sidekick" like person for Seth, or will be in the future. She ends up helping him quite a bit, and becomes a very important character. The Sullivan's will come into play soon, as Seth will soon learn of the problem with that family. 2 more upcoming characters are Alrick and Edward Kunze. Edward will be a friend(ish) person to Seth until Alrick teams up with Devin to cause more problems. When Alrick kills Scott, Edward and Seth are split and find themselves in a more enemy relationship. 'Will Seth have to kill Edward?' :That comes down to how bad their relationship gets. I think that once Seth is out of Hogwarts, he will become an Auror, and Edward will be a dark wizard. And considering Seth's past, I think he will have a personal goal of finding Edward and bringing him to justice. But yes, Edward becomes a serious "bad guy" down the road. 'How do things end up for Alrick?' :The way me and Colin have it set up is for Alrick to join Devin as a criminal. Overtime, Alrick and Devin cause problems and stay out of the Ministry's reach to the best of their ability, but Alrick soon finds himself wanting his old life back. He ends up killing Devin when Devin becomes obsessed with destroying the ministry and the British government all together. Alrick attempts to become a "good guy" again. The rest of Alrick's storyline is up to his RPer, Colin. 'Devin wants Seth to kill Scott? Is he crazy? Seth would never do that!' :Yes, Devin wants Seth to kill Scott. Devin was so affected by all the lies that Scott and Maria have told. He lost his job, his girlfriend, his house, his House-Elf, his money, his life as a free man, etc. because of lies and problems set up by his own family. He believes that if he reveals those to Seth, he can get Seth to kill Scott, which he knows would hurt Scott more than anything. He knows Scott would suffer so much knowing that his son turned against him. 'Is there anyone aside from Maria, Jake's father & Devin knows about the affair?' :Yes, George Mullins, the grandfather did, that's why Maria poisoned him. Also, the doctors that help bring out Jake know. I would probably say their were 3, and 1 or 2 of them are likely dead now. 'How could Maria give birth to Jake without Scott knowing?' :Scott is a pilot, an author, and he owns his own construction business, so Scott goes on many big trips. Now, at that time they lived in Denmark, where they were very isolated and away from people. Scott was on a trip when Maria gave birth. Now Andrew, being very gifted in memory charms and potions was able to Elizabeth think she gave birth to the child. Maria and Andrew did a good job covering it up. : 'Does how George learn about the affair matters much to the whole feud?' :Well, he learns it from Andrew. He began asking Andrew questions about the kids, and he pieced together that Elizabeth was not the mother. He later found out that Maria was the mother when he overheard Andrew and Maria talking about how they were going to cover it all up. Does it have a lot to do with the feud? Yes, obviously Maria decides to kill George due to him knowing to much, and goes even further to hiring Devin to kill the baby. Devin tells Andrew while he's staying with the family that he knows about the affair and that Maria asked him to kill the child. This starts a very bad relationship between Maria and Andrew. Devin also lied and told Maria that he did kill the baby. : 'Why would Devin agree to help Maria kill the baby in the first place?' :Devin is the kind of guy to keep things hidden. Before he turned into what he is now, he was a very nice, well rounded human, and people respected him a lot. If he agreed to kill the baby, but then didn't, he was on good terms with everyone, not just Maria. Plus, he likes to investigate, that's why he became an intelligence Auror. So he probably wanted to find out more information. 'Does Maria become such an evil person after the affair, or evilness was just well-hidden in her bones?' :I think she really is a good person, she just does so many insane things to cover up her mistakes. I think they all catch up with her eventually, and yes, she becomes a bit of an evil person. But after the affair, I wouldn't class her as evil, I would just say she does evil things. Once more and more people find out about the affair and uncover it, I think she becomes so obsessed with eliminating any who know, that yes, she becomes evil. 'When did Maria discover that Devin hadn't killed Jake?' :She hasn't! Devin told Andrew that Maria asked him to kill Jake, so Andrew decided to keep the family isolated, and never tell anyone. Well after the family had so much tension, not many of them visited anymore. 'What answers are Maria and Scott referring to when they tell Seth not to know too much?' :Well, Seth keeps asking questions about what happened between Devin and Scott. Well, so many things happened that people are trying to cover up, that he gets different answers from everyone he asks. The more and more Seth asks, the more and more he pieces together information about Devin, Scott, and Maria's past, the more he finds out. And the Mullins Family Feud quote is "Some things are best left unknown" Many people want the Mullins Family past to vanish from history. It's pretty screwed up family. 'So what are Devin, Scott & Maria trying to cover up /respectively/?' :The Mullins Family past. Maria: The affair, the murder of George, the attempt to kill the baby. Scott: Him being blamed for killing George, him owing Devin a huge amount of money and not paying it back, Scott trying kill Devin, etc. Devin: Devin is probably hiding the least from Seth, but I would still say the he's trying to cover up all of his flaws in the past. He wants Seth to see him as the victim not the criminal. 'Then how much does Seth know /currently/?' :Most of what Seth knows is not true. But he knows that Scott owes Devin money, but he doesn't know why. He knows that Devin blames Scott for George's murder, he knows that Devin is on the run from the ministry, but doesn't know why exactly, he knows that his grandma, George's wife died somehow but doesn't know how. He knows quite a few things actually, just not the reasoning. Things will unfold rapidly when Scott dies, Jake starts Hogwarts, and Devin teams up with Alrick. 'Does anyone else know that Maria killed George Mullins besides Maria herself?' :No, but I'm sure Andrew has his suspicions. ---- Seth Questions Questions answered by 221, the RPer of Seth Mullins. 'Who does Seth trust more, Devin or Scott?' :Scott! He barely knows Devin. He admires Scott more than anything else in the world. He's in a position now where he knows that his father might be lying, but he still believes his father is more truthful than Devin is. 'Who does Seth plan to go to next to find out more information?' :Maria. Knowing his father's tendency towards lying for purposes of protection, Seth wants to bypass his father and go straight to his mother. 'If it came down to it, would Seth attempt to kill Devin, Edward, or even his mother?' :Devin or Edward, perhaps. Depending on what he finds out, perhaps his mother, but it's highly unlikely. If Edward or Devin do kill Scott, and Seth's relationship with Scott remains intact, exacting revenge through murder could be possible, but only against the murderer himself. 'What will Seth's reaction be when he finds out about Maria and her affair?' :The affair he would brush off as a one-time mistake. If he finds out his mother wanted his cousin/half-brother killed, Seth will lose a lot of respect for his mother. When he finds out she asked Devin to do it, he'll lose even more respect, but gain a little bit of respect for Devin, who didn't do it. 'What do you plan on doing with Seth once he graduates?' :If Scott dies while Seth is at Hogwarts, he'll fast track all his grades and energy into becoming an Auror, so he can take down whoever he needs to. 'If he becomes an Auror, do you think he will go after Edward?' :He might. But he knows he'd be emotionally involved, and would therefore need to take others with him. But he'd want to be the one to take him down. 'What would it take for Seth to ''not want revenge for his fathers death? How big of a falling out would that take? :A) If there would be a falling out between Seth and Scott prior to Scott's death, Seth would find his death to be something that he had coming, and would feel no need to exact revenge. :B) Enough for Seth to not want to see his father's face, or hear his father's name. ---- Sullivan Family Questions '''Does Elizabeth not know about the affair? :No, Elizabeth doesn't know about the affair. Nor does she know that Jake isn't her child. Elizabeth is a very intelligent woman, but she could never believe her husband would do something like that. 'Will Andrew and Maria meet again?' :Yes, they will see each other again, and it probably will not end well. Their relationship has deteriorated significantly in the past years, starting with Andrew learning of Maria's attempt to have Jake killed. 'Does Andrew still love Maria, or is he happy with his life currently?' :The affair was a one time thing for Andrew. He loves Elizabeth very much, and he loves his children. He worries that his past will catch up to him, but is happy with how he is living today. 'Could Andrew end up in a sexual relationship with Maria again?' :Unfortunately, yes. I like Andrew as a character, because he represents how humans make really bad mistakes but it doesn't mean they're actually bad. Andrew is a good person, but he can get out of control, and forgot where his loyalties lie. If he is around Maria again, and they're alone, Andrew might not think clearly, and he could make a mistake like last time. 'What is Alyssa and Jake's relationship?' :As siblings, Alyssa and Jake don't get along real well. They fight a lot and don't like to be around each other. Both of them have a very different personality. Alyssa tends to be the smarter of the two, though gets stressed out really easy, while Jake is more laid back and more into sports rather than academics. But if something were to happen to one of them, the other one would definitely be sad. 'Will any of the Sullivan's die?' :Yes! Elizabeth will eventually die and Andrew may or may not. Alyssa and Jake are currently okay for as far as my plans stretch, but they may not be for long. :P Category:Simultates Mendacii Category:Mullins Family Planning Category:DARP Category:Devin Mullins